Fiction Foundry:Timeline
This is a record of all important events that happened on the . 2009 April April 8th: The is created by Stelios7. April 9th: Nickelodeon Drifter, the first article, is created by Stelios7. April 12th: Animal Crossing Leader, one of our original and longtime users, joins the wiki. April 13th: Animal Crossing Leader goes on a hiatus from the wiki (returns two years later). April 14th: Orange Yoda, one of our original users and shortest user ever to leave, makes one edit, and leaves the wiki forever. April 20th: Category:Games is the first category to be created. June 8th June 14th: Brandon101, a short lasted user, joins the wiki. June 14th: Brandon101 creates the longest lasting fan Nicktoon on the wiki, Hoops&Yoyo. Originally, MattBoo created the show on the Nickelodeon Wiki as a wiki contributor, and Brandon moved the article here. July July 11th ''': Peanut64, a short lasted user, joins, makes one edit, and then quits. August '''August 6th: LuigiMan98, one of our original users, joins the wiki. He created articles such as Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild. August 16th: SuperSaiyanKirby, one of the longest lasting users, joins the wiki. SSK is often considered the underboss of the wiki, right under Stelios7. August 16th: SuperSaiyanKirby makes a wiki, but forgets it's name. LOL! September September 11th: Lightspeed Rescue joins the wiki, makes three edits, and leaves. October October 15th: The first group of users are created: Brandon101, Animal Crossing Leader, SuperSaiyanKirby, LuigiMan98, and Stelios7. October 15th: Nicktropolis World is the first article to become protected. 2010 March March 27th: Category:Films is created. March 27th: Category:Sequels, Category:Fan Games, Category:T.V Shows, and Category:Nicktoons are created. May May 20th: NermalTheBunny joins. June June 4th: Emilythebrawler, a forgotten user joins. October October 3rd: A new group of users is created: Emilythebrawler, NermalTheBunny, Animal Crossing Leader, SuperSayinKirby, LuigiMan98 and Stelios7. 2011 January January 28th: Invader Pucca, a notorious user, joins. May May 10th: Doug.scheer, a very loved user, joins. August August 26th: MattBoo, one of the best users to ever come to this wiki, joins. August 27th: Pattyp999 creates Parappa the Rapper, one of the greatest shows of all time. August 31st: Robilist, another great user, joins the wiki. September September 11th: NermalTheBunny creates the Evil Users. October October 6th: Pac-man 64, a great user who is now inactive, joins. He also had horrible spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors. October 15th: JellyfishJam38 joins the wiki, just three days before his birthday. October 30th: HomestarSB9, another great user, joins, just two days before his birthday. December December 4th: AlmightyGameGuy, a great user, joins the wiki. December 4th: AlmightyGameGuy immediately gets into a fight with HomestarSB9, who renamed Almighty's article to Ants, Ants, Ants!, because he didn't want a sequel to Nicktoons Unite! MattBoo got involved, and they both started insulting AlmightyGameGuy. December 5th: Almighty fixed his articles and attempted to contact SSK, but HomestarSB9 kept removing Almighty's message. Eventually, the two came to an agreement. December 11th: AlmightyGameGuy creates the Epic Users! A lot of people join the faction. December 16th: Pakeli97, a smart and great user, joins the wiki. December 19th: AlmightyGameGuy creates the Smart Users!, after he was fed up with all the immaturity on the wiki. Members include AlmightyGameGuy (inactive), Collector1, DarKingdomHearts, Pakeli97, and Torchicfan, who AGG announced as the underboss of the group. December 20th: The Epic Users! theme song is chosen, with it being Party Rock Anthem. December 20th: Collector1, a user who loves guns, joins the wiki, making a comeback to FPS's (first-person shooter's). December 27th: Pac-man 64 quits the wiki after he and Doug.scheer get into a fight. 2012 January January 6th: IAmBagel, another great user, joins the wiki. He also creates Y-Guy, which soon becomes the most popular show on the site. January 10th: Doug.scheer has his birthday. January 24th: David Cardino, a very proactive user, joins the wiki. January 16th: Travisplatypus, a truly smart user, joins. January 30th: AlmightyGameGuy quits the wiki, right after David joins. February February 20th: Mariothemovie, a user who is not active much, joins the wiki. February 20th: N64dude, a user who loves Nintendo, joins. He is currently one of the administrators on the wiki. His 3DS Friend Code is 0774-4490-5639. February 21st: Noahp121, a hacker who was previously blocked (he is now admin; kind of weird), joins the wiki. He creates a blog post and says that he's, "motherf*cking better make me a motherf*cking sysop thanks". February 21st: Noahp121 hacks HomestarSB9's account and creates a blog post. Noah bribes Stelios7 with money, and becomes a crat. February 22nd: Candhfan621, an awesome user, joins the wiki. February 23rd: JellyfishJam38 and MattBoo get into a fight about the Klasky-Csupo logo. This fight was later resolved. February 24th: Travisplatypus leaves the wiki. Also, Noahp121 leaves the wiki (supposedly). March March 18th: AlmightyGameGuy comes back. April NOTE: This month is known as "The Great Wiki Despression" due to many controversial and sad events happening throughout the month April 5th: AlmightyGameGuy and David Cardino get into a fight, over an argument about Santa. The fight ends the same day. April 6th: Doug.scheer creates the U.B. Funky Super Mega Party. April 7th: AwesomeRussianguy, a notorious Russian user who couldn't write English fluently, joins. April 8th: AwesomeRussianguy leaves the wiki because he felt he was being criticized. April 8th: John the Marksman, a previous wiki contributor who threatened to snipe MattBoo, joins. This angers Stelios7, calling John a spammer, but telling admin's not to block him. April 8th: AlmightyGameGuy receives adminship because of a blog post, maturity, and patience. It was the very blog post that made him admin, made him leave also. April 11th: Doug.scheer leaves the wiki because he got demoted for harassing HomestarSB9. This causes major depression throughout the whole wiki, with most users crying for Doug to come back. This lasts throughout the whole month, and deeply annoys John the Marksman and Collector1. April 11th: The U.B. Funky Super Mega Party is cancelled because the host, Doug.scheer, leaves the wiki. April 14th: AlmightyGameGuy leaves for good. April 14th: Lightblub22, IAmBagel's real-life friend, joins the wiki April 20th: MattBoo celebrates his 12th birthday. April 24th: John the Marksman and Collector1 get into a whole fight with the wiki about Doug.scheer. Many users begin to think that the two hate Doug.scheer. Eventually, John gets blocked and everybody starts to yell at Collector1, who is calm the whole time. April 24th: MattBoo blocks John the Marksman for saying, "Can I snipe you?" It was against Stelios7's rule to block John. April 25th: MattBoo gets demoted for blocking John the Marksman, and goes on an hiatus. April 25th: John the Marksman creates (this page), proving that he is useful. April 27th: Zimfan:D, a new user, joins. April 28th: John the Marksman and David Cardino get into a fight, after John insulted David's punctuation. April 28th: More fights about involving Doug.scheer happen. April 29th: Emperor2, a new user, joins. May May 14th: Dimentio8 joins the wiki. May 15th: Sr.Wario joins the wiki. May 20th ''': Zuko42899 joins the wiki. He became friends with MattBoo. '''May 25th: Following a conversation over the age of MattBoo, MattBoo was permanantly blocked by Wikia Staff. May 26th: Zuko42899 becomes a admin. Knowing he has been blocked, MattBoo joins as a wikia contributor. May 27th: Zuko42899 becomes a bureaucrat. May 29th: Robilist changes his acount name to Invader Rob. June June 1st: Controversy between Zuko42899 and other users leads to war. Collector1 leaves it when he tells Zuko to make him an admin and that he wouldn't say bad things about him. Zuko hears this and Collector1 is back as an admin. June 8th Theweb0123 joins the wiki. June 13th: Zuko42899 issues the 1st Law decree, anyone who says something bad about a bureaucrat will have all user rights removed and be permanetly banned! If it is a bureaucrat they simply lose adminship and recieve an hour, than day, than week, ban before they get admin and ability to edit back. He also proposes an admin alliance between all admins and bureaucrats. June 15th: John the Marksman's birthday. June 18th:Sr. Wario becomes the wiki's newest admin. June19th:Zuko42899 changes his name to Suzon. Category:Awesome is created. June 19th:Suzon reaches 2000 edits, and travels from #20 on the achievements board to #1. June 19th:Suzon is impressed with Sr. Wario's edits, and recent advance from #17 to #13 on the achievements board, and makes him a Crat. Zuko adds a new possible wiki backround behind words. June 26th:'''A war bewteen Suzon and the users start, so he is temerally blocked, and taken away his crat rights. Later the users and Suzon come to a agreement and the Suzon Months are over. '''June 27th: '''Invader Rob lifts Suzon's 1st decree law, thinking this is just alittle harsh if the users are new. '''June 29th: '''Pac-man 64 returns to the wiki. July '''July 16th: '''Stelios7 promises to revamp Nickelodeon Drifter as a decent article in honour of it's first page status. '''July 24th: '''Invader Rob is forced to leave the wiki due to a virus. '''July 25th: Many fan fictions and projects are started in memory of Invader Rob. July 27th: '''Invader Rob Returns to the wiki August '''August 2nd: '''Invader Rob and David Cardino start a category mini fight, which leads Rob to become ranked #1 and David to be ranked #2, leaving Suzon #3. '''August 8th: '''Sr. Wario leaves the wiki due to personal reasons. Many other people leave due to Sr. Wario leaving. Sr.Wario then returns the same day, and many users come back after he returned. (Except for Pac-man 64, who left before Sr.Wario decided to stay.) '''August 15th: '''Invader Rob creates Randit & Mark, and it becomes one of the wiki's popularest fanon shows. October '''OCTOBER 4TH: www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAoHsQmJn-Q&feature=plcp 'NIGEL THORNBERRY IS FREAKIN CONFIRMED] FOR Super Nicktoons Fighters ALONG WITH AANG AND ZIM. ' November Nothing much happens... December: '''December 1st: '''MattBoo renews Hoops and Yoyo and Spike and allows Rob, Bagel, and SSK to make new episodes with him. '''December 19th: '''Dimentio8 makes a new account, Chromebolt. '''December 29th: '''The wiki's newest user, User:Crystal-Surperior, joins the wiki.